13 White Hares
by Samstar1990
Summary: Feli woke up on a strange ship with a bunch of people he never met. If it weren't for the fact his brother had followed him after he was kidnapped he'd have no idea what was going on at all. Now he and the others need to work together to escape but it may be harder then they thought as no one speaks the same languages and one of them seems to be picking them off one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had most of this story written up for a while but since people don't like me posting new stuff instead of updating stuff (which btw i am still doing i am just having a little mind block)**

**But today I was like- its the 3rd September, it my birthday! I can do what the hell I want and if I want to start a new story I will start a flipping new story!  
**

**If you have watched Gossick you will know the episodes. This is based on the hares in the box episode minus the made up country so it was changed slightly.  
**

**_/~~~/ _means the the translation of the language- used translator because no bi lingual so apologise. There will be lots of character death so be warned.  
**

* * *

A strange blur of images occurred. One minute he was playing in the garden of the orphanage, the next there was black everywhere. Black walls, black seats, black bars, black shadows, and black as sleep overcame him unintentionally.

The small Italian had vague memories as he came to. Mixed voices accompanied a blur of images, sudden awareness to the presence of others and the smell of salt in the air, thick and nauseating. Soon the darkness reclaimed his mind but this time with a deep nagging of omens to come.

Feliciano opened his eyes to find he was staring at the ceiling, but he didn't recognise it. Instead of the plain grey stone looking ceiling of his bedroom, he was greeted with a crimson coloured one, golden detailing that swirled in majestic patterns. When he sat up he found he was met with the view of a long room full of sofas and chairs, on them he could make out the figures of several boys, all knocked out like he was. He curled up bringing his legs to his chest; his stomach ached, knotting uneasily as he whimpered seeking comfort. He was all alone, this had never happened before; all through his life he had had someone with him, the one who shared his blood and his appearance. Where was his closest friend and sibling when he needed him the most? Although there were at least eight others in the room he could see he had never felt this alone.

"Feli…stai bene?" _/are you ok?/_

The voice made him jump a little as he turned and came face to face with his brother who crawled out a closet nearby. A smile spread across his face, familiarity calming his nerves.

"Fratello… dove siamo? quello che sta succedendo?" _/ brother… where are we? What's going on?/_

He asked feeling sobs seep through him and tears began to roll down his face. Soon he felt the reassuring secure arms of the sibling as he pulled him close and sang in a low voice a lullaby they were both familiar with and slowly he began to feel his nerves disappear completely and the tears stop however, one look at the stern face of his brother was enough to tell him his worry will soon burst up from the ashes it had just become.

"Siamo su una nave fratello" he sighed knowing from the confused look of the other he would have a long explanation ahead of him. "Ho visto che vengono rapiti e seguito i bastardi qui ... ti hanno portato su questa nave così ho snuck su e nascosto fino a quando non ha inviato questa cosa a navigare ... ma il motivo per cui non ho di cazzo idea"

_/We are on a ship brother. I saw you get kidnapped and followed the bastards here… they brought you on this ship so I snuck on and hid until they sent this thing to sail… but as to why I have no fucking clue/_

Feliciano blinked a few times curiously peering to look at the faces of the others with them. It was strange that his brother's cursing mouth was better than any encouraging words. Familiarity is all he kept thinking, the familiar made him feel at home. The Italians sat side by side on the sofa. Feli looked at the other who seemed to be picking at the red velvety material their seat was made of; the two content in their silence; he leant over and hugged the other tightly.

"Ma che cazzo?" he asked and Feliciano laughed wrapping the arms tighter around the other. _/What the fuck?/_

"Solo amare mi fratello Lovino" he laughed snuggling into him more and despite the groans and verbal protest Lovino didn't push the other away fully aware of the reasoning and being the wonderful brother he was, he would allow it this one time. _/just loving my brother Lovino/_

Slowly hearing a pain filled groan both brothers jumped and attention instantly snapped onto the source. Soon it was followed by another and another and in the space of twenty minutes they were greeted by tired looking eyes and confused expressions. Lovino nibbled nervously at his bottom lip hoping that maybe they could all figure out what to do and escape so he moved forward towards a boy with cropped blonde hair twirling it in an incredibly feminine fashion and took a deep breath

"C- ciao, come ti chiami?" _/__ h-__hello,__what's your name/_

The boy blinked at him then gave a strange sympathetic type of smile

"Brzmisz włoski …lub hiszpański …jeden z dwóch …" he laughed a little showing his discomfort at the language barrier. However it made Lovino's heart stop. The other boy was from a different country…did that mean that everyone in the room spoke a different dialect? He shook a little and shot upright.

_/you sound Italian… or Spanish… one of the two/_

"C'è qualcuno che mi capisce?" he asked and received only confused looks in return. Feliciano darted up to grab his brother's arm realising what the other had. How were they meant to work together if they didn't understand one another? _/Does anyone understand me/_

Eventually the group of 12 mingled into a sort of circle. They were all mumbling in their own languages trying to whisper words of comfort to themselves. Eventually a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes framed by glasses jumped up and looked at them, each terrified a little at the boisterous action.

"Look! We are all here and I realise you don't understand me but we are all in the same boat so we might as well try and get along despite this handicap. My name is Alfred"

There was a strange sense of understanding by the ones who didn't speak English. The only other being another blond with green eyes and a set of thick eyebrows, he sat in the corner leant against the wall and hearing the boy's speech clapped.

"You have a point Alfred…we aren't going to escape without helping each other" he smiled tossing a tennis ball into the air which they assumed was to calm him down. "My name is Arthur" he replied patting his chest a little.

There was a sound of silence, Feli coughed out of nerves wondering if he had figured out what the eyebrowed boy had said, before stuttering "Feliciano" and placed a hand on his chest "e questo è Lovino" he motioned to his brother.

"Ludwig" the stern blond with slick back hair responded closing his eyes. Out of all of them he seemed to have courage the others didn't have.

"Antonio" a brunette with green eyes smiled at the Italians, making Lovino move in front of his brother and glare. The boy only laughed in return of the glare.

"Feliks" the feminine blond boy spoke next still messing with his hair and more nervous than most.

"Francis" this male had long hair like the one before except his had more of a wave to it and seemed to eye up the others with a more 'mature' look.

"Kiku" whispered a raven hair male who seemed more interested with studying the others than speaking

"Sadiq" a masked boy replied smirking a little, a little egotistic, like the first boy who spoke.

"Ivan" A soft smiling boy with near white hair and violent eyes spoke. He seemed harmless yet there seemed to be an unnerving feature that you couldn't put your finger on.

"Mathias" the boy who spoke was blond and his hair seemed to defy gravity, a cocky smile on his face but it seemed for show. Arthur stood up and nodded "Now we know each other's names" he then pointed to each in turn and named them correctly. The atmosphere cleared a little as new friendships were kindled in that moment. Eventually the group managed to figure out a way of communicated using pictures with chalk that was kept in one of the cupboards and pointing, soon it felt as if they were all just on a cruise rather than trapped as prisoners.

At least that's what they could gather from Lovino's drawings on the wall of what he had seen. Many disbelieving but with little evidence to play on however the tell tale creaking of shifting metal and the faint sound of lapping waves were enough to convince them where they were. The thing that seemed most worrying that during their exploration of the room was that they discovered a pair of knuckle dusters and a gun, it confused and concerned the group but not enough to stop them floating in their group induced fantasy that all was fine like they were family.

Eventually Feliciano began to babble to his brother who groaned rolled his eyes and turned to the other mouthing eating as he attempted to demonstrate his brother's hunger. The boys all exchanged glances until Ludwig took another piece of chalk from the stash and began to draw stick men on a nearby wall circling small groups and arrows off the groups with what appeared to be a shrewd doodling of food. Eventually figuring out the meaning they split up into the smaller groups to see if they could find any supplies. In one group, Ludwig, Lovino, Arthur and Antonio, they headed to the west side of the deck, the Brit remained silent deep in thought it seemed. As they walked along the corridor Antonio turned to Lovino and began to stutter out a few words in what appeared to be Italian he had overheard from the other. "Erm… Io…err… amico…voi?" Lovino blinked thinking over what the other had tried to say and forced a small smile.

"s-si" he replied "sarebbe bello avere un amico in un posto come questo" _/__it would be nice to have a friend in a place like this/_

Hearing the happier tone the other had taken indicated to the Spaniard he had been understood and his proposal taken and instantly snapped back to his native tongue "Esto es fantástico Lovi~ y tan pronto como termine todo esto debemos pasar el rato" he smiled and the other went red _/This is fantastic Lovi~ and as soon as this is all over we should hang out/_

"L-Lovi!? Questo non è il mio nome bastardo" he growled batting at the other who laughed and ended up dragging the other into a hug to stop the hits and kicks even if just only a little. _/L-Lovi!?That isn't my name bastard/_

"Don't get too attached, heaven forbid you find something here" Arthur smirked looking over his shoulder at the other.

The Spaniard caught the tone that the British male was implying towards the closeness the two were at that moment. "Lo que usted ha dicho, debe ser conservado para ti mi amigo" he spat letting go of the Italian _/Whatever you said, you should keep it to yourself my friend/_ "I just think your kind would more accustom to farmers" he stepped towards Antonio, Ludwig looked over his shoulder and stopped wondering what on earth was going on between the blond and brunette. "Then again I have heard of the loose thighs of Latino citizens" "¿Qué estás insinuando?" he narrowed his eyes _/What are you implying?/_ "I know enough Spanish to say this to you in simple terms" he then prodded the male before with each horribly pronounced Spanish word "Tu. Tu madre. Putas"

The snap on the other's temper was audible as a fist collided with cheek bone. He panted harshly as Lovino shoved in front of him raging at the other and clinging onto him for fear of full blown war between the two. Ludwig caught Arthur as he fell backwards but found the other dragged himself from the German's grip. "I can do this better on my own anyway" he muttered as he wandered off down a side hall leaving the other three there watching until he disappeared around a corner.

Both the Italian and the German looked to the Spanish boy who after a few moments to catch his breath understood the suggestion behind the eyes and departed down the hallway after Arthur calling him all the way. Minutes passed as Lovino and Ludwig sat at opposite ends of the corridor awaiting the return of the other two. The amount of time suggested they were fighting again or something but they seemed hopeful it wasn't the case. Until a scream was heard, from the hallway the two had departed down.

All the groups were alerted as the metal shrieked along with the pain that seemed to be in the voice and an army of feet hurried to the source. They were led to a staircase, encrusted in the beauty as the rest of the ship was. At the bottom of the staircase pressed to a wall, one arm slung over his back, face hidden, was Arthur, unmoving. By his side Antonio had pressed his fingers to the expose wrist. Eyes full of fear flashed to the pale unmoving faces of the others. Mouth open and stuttering unable to explain the body before him, and unable to tell them he had just found the other this way. But lack of life caused tears as he shook his head. The others gasped and dread filled them all.

Arthur was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Antonio sen ne yaptın?" The Turk yelled as the brunette below shook violently eyes darting to the people around him **/Antonio what is the meaning of this?/ **

"Yo no hice esto te juro que lo encontré por aquí" he threw his arms up in some form of surrender as if to show he was no threat to anyone "tienes que creerme! Lovi ¿usted sabe que no está bien ?" **/I didn't do this I swear I found him this way you have to believe me! Lovi you know I wouldn't right?/**

Lovino gritted his teeth a little, he wanted to believe this scene was innocent and from the direction towards him the other hoped for his support but he couldn't figure out any other way. Alfred rushed forward and stood in front of the Spaniard. "we don't know what happened in and in fact we all turned up in dribs and drabs, no one here is innocent" he growled "the only thing for certain" he pointed to everyone "any one of us could have committed this crime"

"Fratello sta suggerendo che tutti noi potrebbe averlo fatto?" Feli asked gripping to his brother who nodded in understand of the hand gesture. **/brother is he suggesting we all could have done it?/**

"Vi bør finde en måde fra skib ..." Mathias suggested turning down the corridor "efter alle væsen her ikke vil hjælpe, er vi buret inde som høns eller noget" **/we should find a way off the ship… after all being here isn't going to help, we are cooped up like chickens or something/**

It was strange…the more each other talked the more it felt like they understood each other. "jak ... nie powinno być pomieszczenie sterowania z radia lub coś dobrze?" Feliks added hopping up the stairs. **/like…there should be a control room with a radio or something right?/**

"¿Qué debemos hacer con Arthur?" Antonio asked gripping onto Alfred's jacket, he turned still seeing unease in the other. **/what should we do with Arthur?/** "I…think its best we don't touch him for now" he suggested pulling the other away "everyone should go back to the living room where we can calm down…we can come collect the body once we move to the upper decks.

Kiku narrowed his eyes a little looking up and down the body and as the other past him he ask "Antonio... Masani kono yō ni kare o mitsuketa nodesu ka?" **/Antonio…did you find him exactly like this?/**

The green eyes looked at the raven haired male "Yo no lo toqué" **/I didn't touch him/** He responded a little in defence but the answer was the truth. Kiku didn't like that idea, after all the position Arthur was in seemed unnatural for any kind of death, too neat and perfect for his liking. Instead however he followed the other as they huddled together. Although suspicion was high they thought it best to stick together as a group.

Time passed once more and slowly the feeling although still uneasy was at a level that allowed the others to be able to create rational decisions "et si vous me demandez, je pense que nous devrions trouver un chemin vers le sommet du navire au moins à l'air libre, nous vous sentirez plus à l'aise" the French teen comment running his fingers through his hair.** /well if you ask me I think we should find a way to the top of the ship at least out in the open we will feel more at ease/**

"but by the look of it the only way is down so that means we'd have to go to the lower decks before we can reach the deck…" Alfred sighed "the only way onto the deck on this side is too some form of commercial deck…like the more staff related stuff was kept elsewhere"

"beginne zu glauben, dieses Schiff wurde entwickelt, um ein Schmerz sein ..." Ludwig commented. Kiku nodded in agreement. There was another painfully long silence **/starting to think this ship was designed to be a pain…/**

"v-ve" Feli's nervously stood up "dovremmo andare a prendere il corpo di Artù, almeno" he mentioned. The German rose and headed for the door. **/we should go get Arthur's body at least/** "Ich hole es sollte euch zu starten Richtung vor" he replied. Feli wasn't happy to hear that. **/I'll go get it, you guys should start heading ahead/**

"aspetta! Se si va da soli sarà pericoloso" the tone was paniced and gave off all the paranoia he was feeling. **/wait! If you go alone it will be dangerous!/ **

"Ferishiāno wa, sore ga okotta koto no nochi ni hitori de iku no wa kikendearu kenridearu" Kiku added getting up **/Feliciano is right it is dangerous to go alone after what has happened/**

"sonra siz birlikte gitmek ve vücut almak ve biz devam edeceğiz" Sadiq corrected the statement. Lovino protested greatly about leaving his brother but Feli assure him with Ludwig he'd be safe and that Antonio seemed to be in need of comfort right now.** /then you guys go together and get the body and we'll go ahead/**

Lovino wanted to reject this idea but with the other's arms firmly around his waist and face buried into the top of his back were all the evidence to throw any argument he had into the ocean. He sighed a placed a hand on Antonio clasp ones. It was strange, having someone other than his brother depend on him, even if it were for a little comfort made his heart flutter a little. It was nice. The trio sent off down the hall back to where the body was left. Eventually overcome a little in fear and gripping tightly onto the blonde's arm he began to try and talk to the other

"così hai qualche fratelli ... come mio fratello Lovino?" he stuttered trying to keep up with him. Ludwig looked at the other seeing his unease sighed **/s-so do you have any brothers…like my brother is Lovino?/ **

"Ich habe einen Bruder ..." he murmured digging into his jacket pocket and producing a folded photo, unfolding it he showed a heavily creased photo of him and another male hugging him and smirking at the camera. "Gilbert" he replied. **/I have a brother…/ **

Kiku smile at the much calmer atmosphere despite the fact that death clung to the air. The uneasiness was being overpowered and the Japanese boy was thankful for it, until their reached the stairs and Feliciano screamed.

The group were making their way in the opposite direction heading for a stairwell and elevators one of the scouting groups had seen. They remained silent apart from the occasional whisper. The others had made their way down the opposite end of the corridor seeing ahead a glow of a faded orange glow emitted from the elevator. Out of the two that were present only one shaft contained a compartment, the other the shaft was too dark to see and the cage had bolted shut.

"Nous pouvons prendre l'ascenseur vers le bas, il fera le voyage plus facile je pense" Francis noticed as he gripped the grate like shutters and peered down into the darkness trying to determine where the bottom was, but where it was lay in a pit of darkness. **/We can take the elevator down to the bottom, it will make the trip easier I think/ **

"Musimy dostać się do grupy tak lubimy dostać poruszać się szybciej od tego miejsca, że winda nie może trzymać się jak więcej niż trzy osoby" Felik waved his arms around like some sassy teenage girl, seemingly unnerved but trying to act in a cool manner. **/We should get into groups so we like get move through this place faster since that elevator can't hold like more than three people/**

The idea was accepted throughout the group as a good one, at least then there would be no more mishaps they hoped. Sadiq reached for the shutter grate to pull it back so the others could get in when a shout from behind broke off the concentration, if any on the task. The trio returned panting and whiter than snow, Feliciano whimpering holding back tears.

"Dare mo hontai ga nakunatte iru" Kiku panted

**/Everyone the body is gone/**

"dove è andato?!" Feliciano whined clinging to Ludwig. Antonio felt his hair on his neck stand on end, his grip tighten around Lovino a little in fear. Mathias looked to the floor before rushing into the elevator and shutting the shutter closed. **/where did it go/ **

"What are you doing?" Alfred cried throwing himself at the other side meeting the determined gaze of the other.

"Jeg har tænkt mig at gå ned og se, om det er sikkert" he yelled "efter hvad der er sket, vi er nødt til at være forsigtige" **/I'm going to go down and see if it's safe, after what has happened we have to be careful/ **

He turned to the buttons that lit up the side of the room and reached for the lowest floor. There was a large spark and the boy was thrown across the lift. The light caused by the spark forced Alfred back and the others grasped their eyes. When the light subsided, where the elevator was there was darkness apart from a single wire that reflected the light in the hallway. Silence came from them all wide eyed and terrified as the sound of falling came. It just seemed to go on forever and the almighty crash that reverberated back up the shaft. Hearts fell into stomach, anguished cries as the realisation of what had occurred came over them.

"la cuerda de cable ... cosa" Antonio stuttered gazing at the swinging cable "es ... que ha sido hackeado en ... y parece que tenía una carga sobre él" **/the rope… cord thing it's…it's been hacked at…and it looks like it had a charge on it/ **

"si trattava di una trappola?" Feliciano gasped shaking. **/ it was a trap?/**

Mathias was dead. Even worse than that, Mathias had been murdered by a booby trapped elevator. Suspicion hit again as they all looked to one another, was there someone among them trying to kill the rest? If so why? And how could they continue to trust one another if that was the case.


End file.
